Just A Little Strange
by AnimeDreama
Summary: I suppose the title says it all. A story that's been playing in my head when I want to write my other stories. Now it's here to annoy you instead. Read and enjoy if you please :D Rating may change.
1. Info

Ok, I am writing a new story that's popped up in my head and is not letting me get anywhere near my other stories. So, first I will start with a sort of Interview with the main OC characters... and you can review and decide whether you're interested in my continuing it...

Here's the first interview:

**Name:** "My name is Avina Hawk. I would say that I was pleased to meet you, but... we'll see."

**Age:** "25."

**Features:** "I have black hair that comes to my shoulder and grey eyes. And if you must know, I'm five-foot-three. And if you're racist, I'm mixed. Now get on with your supposedly personality defining questions."

**Occupation: **"That is none of your business. If you became my business... well, that would be another matter entirely. Can't promise you'd enjoy it however. I know I will, to an extent."

**Current home: **"I live in New York Manhattan, in a street. The house is three stories with a nice backyard. What? Did you think I'd give you the street name?"

**Marital Status: **"If it interests you, I am single."

**Children: **"My sister is sixteen years old and I look after her, but she isn't mine. Neither is she a child, nor an adult."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"That would be bribing material. I have no interest in being bribed into doing something, thank you."

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"There is no one who interests, but I prefer to watch a movie with Johnny Depp playing a character. The man is a genius."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Why should I tell you? It's like a wish. If I tell you, it won't come true."

**Nobody knows I am: **"If I tell you that, it would kind of defeat the point."

**I wish I could stop: **"Same as above."

**I'm a sucker for: **"This is also bribing material. And as I have said, I have no interest in being bribed."

**The worst part of my life is: **"Now that would be a personal question. I have no interest in getting personal with you."

**I want to teach my children that: **"I hardly think I will have children any time soon. First of all, I would need a partner. Second of all, I am unimpressed with what I have seen thus far from the opposite gender."

**A good time for me is:** "It varies depending on my mood. When I'm angry, a good time for me is beating the bastard or bitch who pissed me off black and blue into the dirt. Or concrete. "

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "He never deemed it prudent to advise me on anything. Other than what I was doing wrong at the time."

**I thought I was grown up when:** "When I turned eighteen. That's the socially accepted time someone becomes an adult."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Indulge myself in what you could bribe me with."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Nobody believes me either way. And I like it that way."

**My friends like me because:** "Truthfully, I have no idea why they like me. I've given them plenty of reasons to fuck off. And still they hang around and keep interrupting my privacy and steal my food."

**My pet peeve is:** "Honestly? People who won't leave me alone when it's obvious I want to be. That and the bastards who dare try and hurt my sister or my friends... much as it pains me to admit it."

**My major accomplishment**: "That would be living and surviving life thus far. And not killing my sister or friends. What are you looking at me like that for? If you had to live with them 24/7, you'd find it remarkable that I haven't killed them."

**I can die happy when:** "Now why would someone ask that? It's human nature to either fear death or tempt it to catch them if it can. I myself like to knock on death's door every now and then, but I generally avoid it."

**I'd really rather:** "Stop being asked such personal questions. Rather, if my friends or sister put you up to this, I am going to kill them. If not, why are you bothering me with your useless attempts to waste my time?"

**My most humbling experience was:** "Almost dying, but that's a personal question and I won't be going into detail. Right now, I am meditating to remain humble, but since you're asking so many personal questions, you're idiocy is tempting my wrath. Now be gone with you. I grow tired of your company. Such as it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name is Alice Hawk. If you've already met Avina, I apologise for her, um, _Avina_-ness."

**Age:** "I'm sixteen years old. Turning seventeen. But I'm not telling you when. I have to remain somewhat mysterious, ya know."

**Features: **"I havedark brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Avina says I take after our deceased grandmother when she was my age."

**Occupation: **"I'm sixteen! I don't have a job, I'm still at school!"

**Current home: **"I live with my older sister, who never lets me do ANYING social unless she knows the parents of my friends and the place where we're going! It's totally unfair!"

**Marital status: **"I'm sixteen! And I'm not thinking about marriage any time soon! But here IS this boy... uh, never mind!"

**Children: **"I'M SIXTEEN!"

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"I love pizza! Actually, I love any Italian dish... and ice cream! Strawberry AND chocolate!"

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"I love Tom Felton in Harry Potter, and I have no idea why. I also love Brad Pitt, come on, who doesn't? And I admit Johnny Depp is awesome, just don't tell Avina I said so. She's cocky enough!"

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Get a better grade!"

**Nobody knows I am: **"Afraid of needless, except Avina of course. But she doesn't count."

**I wish I could stop: **"Being shy around other people."

**I'm a sucker for: **"Oh that's too embarrassing to tell!"

**The worst part of my life is: **"Finding out that our parents were dead and Avina was actually my sister, not my mother."

**I want to teach my children that: **"Uh, I'm sixteen and even if I did, god forbid, have kids, I haven't got enough experience to teach them anything."

**A good time for me is:** "Spending time with my sister and my sister's friends... and with my own friends."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "I don't have one and I have no idea what he'd tell me."

**I thought I was grown up when:** "I'm constantly reminded by Avina that I'm not grown up. But I'm not an irresponsible child either."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Eat chocolate, cry and write letters which I burn afterwards. I also draw."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Beat down a guy three times my experience in Kung fu. Avina taught me how to defend myself. I even have a Bo staff that I practise with. Avina said I was very good with it too. Gave her a few bruises... before she beat me down and I had my arm in a sling for the rest of the day, but there was no permanent damage. Lucky for me, I didn't have to do schoolwork for a while."

**My friends like me because:** "I am fun to be around, I have an interesting home that they just love to visit and we've known each other since kindergarten!"

**My pet peeve is:** "Repetitive questions!"

**My major accomplishment**: "Surviving in the same house as my sister without her killing me for the amount of times I've pissed her off."

**I can die happy when:** "When I've done everything that I wanted to do before!"

**I'd really rather:** "I like what I'm doing now, so I'd rather do what I do best."

**My most humbling experience was:** "I'm sixteen. I'm not paid to be humble."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**ame:** "My name is Cian O'Dwyer. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

**Age:** "I am 25."

**Features: **"I have sky-blue eyes and red, messy hair. I am six-foot-10."

**Occupation: **"Uh-uh-uh. Not on the first date."

**Current home: **"I live in my best friend's house. I have promised Avina to keep it a secret."

**Marital status: **"Single, but looking. Do you know anyone who might be interested?"

**Children: **"I have no children, but I adore them. My best friend's sister is like my own little sister. I've always wanted one. I'm the baby of the family."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"That, my friend, would have to be a chicken burger. Just don't tell Alice or Avina!"

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"Halle Berry or Anne Hathaway."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Get a year older and wiser. And let us not forget more dashing."

**Nobody knows I am: **"A closet pervert... well, Avina knows, but she hardly counts."

**I wish I could stop: **"Perving. It's a curse I say!"

**I'm a sucker for: **"Generously endowed women... or hunky men."

**The worst part of my life is: **"My grandparents dying to save me and my two older brothers. My parents were later found in a car crash and in a coma."

**I want to teach my children that: **"If I ever get children, I will teach them that you only have one life, and there is no point in wasting it. Get your education, live life to the fullest and never forget that you are not God."

**A good time for me is:** "When I am with Avina and Alice... and eating Avina's cooking."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "Never look behind you." "Why? Well let me tell you. When someone says, never look behind you, you're going to look and you're going to trip. It's a fact!"

**I thought I was grown up when:** "My family was destroyed."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Act like everything is ok until Avina forces me into a spar."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Making dolls."

**My friends like me because:** "Well... I make their life interesting. Or so I'm told."

**My pet peeve is:** "Pushy people."

**My major accomplishment**: "Surviving Avina."

**I can die happy when:** "When I have a family and I know they're going to be ok."

**I'd really rather:** "You not tell anyone about this interview!"

**My most humbling experience was:** "Being beaten down by a girl, namely: Avina."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Gillian Daniels."

**Age:** "I am 24 years old."

**Features: **"I have green eyes and blond hair. And I am NOT short!"

**Occupation: **"I work as a waitress."

**Current home: **"I live with Avina when I'm not with my boyfriend at any one time."

**Marital status: **"With boyfriend."

**Children: **"None as of yet."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"Chocolate of course!"

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"Johnny Depp! The only reason Avina tolerates me."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Stick with someone longer than a few months, someone who loves me for me. I have hope for this current relationship!"

**Nobody knows I am: **"Actually a scientist. I work as a waitress to pay for my schooling."

**I wish I could stop: **"Waitressing. It taxes my patience and tolerance for rowdy men."

**I'm a sucker for: **"Hunky men."

**The worst part of my life is: **"My father leaving my mother for another man. I don't hate him, but he has not spoken to me despite my efforts. I've met his boyfriend, and we get along, but my father doesn't speak to me. I was a Daddy's Girl. That's why it hurt so much and why it was the worst part of my life. Oh my god, I told you all of that? How EMBARRASING!"

**I want to teach my children that: **"I have no children, so I wouldn't really know."

**A good time for me is:** "Spending time with my boyfriend and with my friends. Alice is a doll!"

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "I'd rather not say."

**I thought I was grown up when:** "When my father left."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Eat chocolate or ask Avina for a spar, which I suck at of course, but I've learnt a few throws."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "In a lab coat, making an invention of X properties."

**My friends like me because:** "I can hold a conversation and I'm the only one who isn't fazed by Avina's... Avina-ness. Like Cian."

**My pet peeve is:** "Stick-to-you men. I like some sort of privacy!"

**My major accomplishment**: "Sticking with a guy for ten months before he dumped me for another girl. Bastard was what he was. He suits the baggage he dropped me for."

**I can die happy when:** "I have someone who loves me for me."

**I'd really rather:** "Oh my god, if any of my friends find this, I will just die!"

**My most humbling experience was:** "Befriending the man who my father left his family for. He's a great guy with a harsh past, but he's nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Hi. My name is Bridget Barnes."

**Age:** "I am 25."

**Features: **"I have dark mocha skin, chocolate eyes and raven hair that I've streaked with red. I am the cause for envy amongst all women."

**Occupation: **"I'm a model, an actor, a singer and a dancer."

**Current home: **"I live in an apartment by myself, but nowadays I've been spending more and more time at Avina's."

**Marital status: **"Single."

**Children: **"None."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"I eat very healthily I am to remain as perfect as I am."

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"I've seen them all."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"That is my personal ambition."

**Nobody knows I am: **"Afraid of crowds."

**I wish I could stop: **"Admirers from stalking me. I've been in far too many situations where I know have to have bodyguards follow me everywhere."

**I'm a sucker for: **"Money. Plain and simple. And beauty products."

**The worst part of my life is: **"When I didn't have money for a year."

**I want to teach my children that: **"If I ever get children, I'll teach them that looks aren't everything. Behind every rose is a blasted thorn, some more annoying than others. Some also particularly painful."

**A good time for me is:** "Spending time at Avina's."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "You're a female. Flaunt your assets."

**I thought I was grown up when:** "I left high school."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Attempt to cook with Avina. She is the only reason I have survived in the kitchen unsupervised for the past year."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Fixing a vehicle. I'm an avid grease monkey. Although I'm a beautiful one at that."

**My friends like me because:** "Truthfully, I have no idea. Between Avina and me, we have enough arrogance between us to fuel the largest air balloon to travel the world."

**My pet peeve is:** "Being stared at. You'd think I enjoy it, but I really don't. It's annoying."

**My major accomplishment**: "Gaining a place into a Dance Theatre."

**I can die happy when:** "I have achieved all that I had set out to do."

**I'd really rather:** "Desire to understand myself and others."

**My most humbling experience was:** "When Avina and her friends did not bend over backwards for me when we first met."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Greetings. I am Lily Marshall."

**Age:** "I'm 23."

**Features: **"I have brown eyes and blonde hair. Betcha ya think I'm meek an' dumb!"

**Occupation: **"I'm certified Hacker for the CIA. Former thief."

**Current home: **"I live with Avina. My former home is... indisposed of at the moment. I would rather not return to it, to be honest."

**Marital status: **"I am currently single, but there's this guy, no man, that I am interested in at the moment. I won't be saying who though. That's my secret."

**Children: **"None. The closet to children I've ever gotten was paying a favour to Avina to pick up Alice. Never again, willingly!"

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"I enjoy a good taco, especially when Avina makes it. The woman should become a Chef!"

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"Oh I love Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen. Especially in Lord of the Rings. I also enjoy each and every movie with Sean Connery."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Be alive and employed with friends. Give or take a few who have been, unfriendly."

**Nobody knows I am: **"A former thief, but I think Avina knows. She's never handed me her precious real jewellery. If she has any."

**I wish I could stop: **"The urge to steal. It's quite inhibiting and annoying at times."

**I'm a sucker for: **"Precious gems and shiny jewellery. And the occasional kind man."

**The worst part of my life is: **"Getting shot at in the leg and almost dying before I was giving an alibi to either help the CIA or live the rest of my life in prison. However, I can't say the results of it were too bad."

**I want to teach my children that: **"Stealing is oh-so-very wrong. When you're caught."

**A good time for me is:** "When I'm catching the idiots who give hackers and robbers a bad name, and spending time at Avina's. Although I have no idea why being with that cocky, mysterious bitch is so enjoyable. Must be because she's a challenge to work out."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "I can't really remember my father. He died when I was three and my mother never remarried."

**I thought I was grown up when:** "I left IT College."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Go on a shopping binge and try to walk out of a jewellery store with some rings before the person selling me them realises. Thank god for acting lessons."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Doing charity balls. I despise them, but it's the best time to steal something and unfortunately my boss forces me to go to them."

**My friends like me because:** "I make their life all the more interesting. Like Cian, except Cian is... well, Cian."

**My pet peeve is:** "Getting caught when I'm raising havoc."

**My major accomplishment**: "Not getting caught stealing for three years... that time trying to get Avina's diary does not count."

**I can die happy when:** "I have stolen my free will back from the CIA."

**I'd really rather:** "Be free to live my life the way I wanted to."

**My most humbling experience was:** "Was getting caught by Avina, trying to steal her car. It's a beautiful car."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Hello. I'm Penelope Vulcan, but call me Penny."

**Age:** "I', 25 and still young!"

**Features: **"I have blonde hair, blue eyes and no, you cannot have my number and yes, my boobs are real."

**Occupation: **"I work at a Dojo. And yes, I could kick your ass."

**Current home: **"I live in an apartment near the Dojo I work at, but I also spend some weekends over at Avina's."

**Marital status: **"Sadly, I'm single. There must be something about my ability to beat men in an arm wrestle, despite my short size, that intimidates men. That or my cousin scares them off."

**Children: **"I have a three-year-old daughter, Raven, who Alice usually baby-sits."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"Chocolate ice cream. It's not really a food, but it's the only thing I'll ever pig out on. I could eat it like I haven't eaten anything for years!"

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"I love Sean Bean and Rowan Atkinson."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Find a father for my daughter who will care for her and accept me for who I am."

**Nobody knows I am: **"A mother until they see my daughter. I don't know why it surprises them really."

**I wish I could stop: **"Falling for the not-good-for-me men."

**I'm a sucker for: **"Blue eyes and cheeky grins."

**The worst part of my life is: **"Finding out that I will raise my daughter alone, and that should I die, she would have no family left."

**I want to teach my children that: **"I want to teach Raven that she must take care of herself and be careful with her heart. Once it's broken, it's difficult to repair. Not impossible, but you never forget."

**A good time for me is:** "Spending time with my daughter and watching her grow."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "My father never gave me advice. He was a more, you learn while you do, sort of man. However, the worst advise he ever did give me was: "Don't beat around the bush, just mow right through it!" He never did tell me what to do once you did. It's how I landed with a baby girl whose father will have nothing to do with her. The bastard!"

**I thought I was grown up when:** "I found out I was pregnant."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Look at my daughter and remind myself that I'm doing the best I can for her. And I will do the best for her!"

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Writing poetry. No idea why. It's not like I keep it a secret."

**My friends like me because:** "Avina likes me because I give Alice something to do, and I know she'd never admit, but she finds Raven cute."

**My pet peeve is:** "People who don't respect themselves."

**My major accomplishment**: "Surviving with my Baby Girl already astonishing other people!"

**I can die happy when:** "My baby girl is grown up and has her own family."

**I'd really rather:** "Find someone who will love me and Raven for who we are."

**My most humbling experience was:** "Giving birth to Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Orion Thomson."

**Age:** "26."

**Features: **"Black hair and hazel eyes."

**Occupation: **"I'm a DJ"

**Current home: **"I live with Avina when I'm not living at the mansion my parents bought for me, which is usually all the time."

**Marital status: **"Single, but looking."

**Children: **"None."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"Fish and chips."

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"Sean Connery for the favourite male actor. Shakira as my favourite female singer. They're the ones who really stand out to me."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Become the best DJ-est. I rather common goal for a lot of people."

**Nobody knows I am: **"A hair stylist. See this style on my head. I didn't go to anyone else. I did it myself."

**I wish I could stop: **"The stalkers."

**I'm a sucker for: **"A kind smile, and the kind of girls that are just hot when they're angry."

**The worst part of my life is: **"Never being able to return to my loner status. I despise crowds. I probably should have thought of that before I decided to become a DJ."

**I want to teach my children that: **"I don't have any. I have no idea what I'd say anyways. The closet I've gotten to a kid was Alice and that charming little girl called Raven, but that's it."

**A good time for me is:** "Out dancing where no one knows who I am."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "Be a Star. You'll get everything you want."

**I thought I was grown up when:** "When my mother died, leaving me and dad alone."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Drink. This was stopped by Avina who gave me something useful to do with my sulking mood time."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Hair styling."

**My friends like me because:** "I'm not a complete dick."

**My pet peeve is:** "Dickheads being dickheads."

**My major accomplishment**: "DJing at the most famous club without fainting afterwards."

**I can die happy when:** "I have a family."

**I'd really rather:** "Love someone who loves me for me."

**My most humbling experience was:** "Avina telling me to rethink my life. I still am."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Anton Evans."

**Age:** "25."

**Features: **"Brown hair and blue-green eyes, brown skin."

**Occupation: **"Prankster. Well, not really. I own my own store that sells prank items."

**Current home: **"Above my shop, but I visit Avina's occasionally."

**Marital status: **"I have an off and on boyfriend, who's recently been more off then on. Does that make me single?"

**Children: **"Due to some idiocy when I was eighteen, I have a seven-year-old son, Liam. I've also recently found out that I'm gay... err, next question."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"A bacon and egg McMuffin. Fattening, greasy goodness."

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"Jackie Chan and Jet Li. I dig the movie's they're in."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Find someone who accepts who I am."

**Nobody knows I am: **"Scared of horror movies with vampires, due to a prank gone wrong when I was five."

**I wish I could stop: **"Hating my sexual preference."

**I'm a sucker for: **"Hot, muscled men. Ladies, I share your pain!"

**The worst part of my life is: **"Finding out that I was gay after thinking that I was straight, and having a son left on my doorstep when I had found out. I'm glad I pushed through that and realised that Liam made my life better."

**I want to teach my children that: **"I want to teach Liam that it's ok to be yourself and that it's okay to be scared."

**A good time for me is:** "Spending time with my son and seeing him smile."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "You're a man, be with a woman!"

**I thought I was grown up when:** "I realised that I am who I am."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Prank people. There's no better way to feel better about yourself when you see someone laugh."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Kissing another guy. I'm a, you'd never believe he's gay, sort of guy."

**My friends like me because:** "I am open-minded and I don't judge them."

**My pet peeve is:** "Those who don't accept themselves."

**My major accomplishment**: "Giving Liam a warm and loving life so far."

**I can die happy when:** "My son has children of his own."

**I'd really rather:** "Find someone for me."

**My most humbling experience was:** "Finding Cian, who had no problems being bi-sexual."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> "Lachlan Mitchell."

**Age:** "30."

**Features: **"Black hair, brown eyes and black skin. You white's are more coloured than I am."

**Occupation: **"I'm a highly-paid journalist. I can dig up dirt and reveal the truth faster than most people can blink their eyes and say_: 'No way!'_"

**Current home: **"I have my own home, but considering the amount of time I spend at Avina's, I might as well just move and live there."

**Marital status: **"Recently divorced."

**Children: **"No kids."

**Favourite Pig out Food: **"A healthy meal of tempura and steamed vegetables."

**Favourite Performer/Author/Sportsman, etc: **"Sean Connery and Anthony Hopkins."

**Every year, I resolve to: **"Get the truth out there!"

**Nobody knows I am: **"Writing a novel. Contents shall remain classified."

**I wish I could stop: **"All the wrongs that are happening out there, that with the right amount of knowledge, can be shut down!"

**I'm a sucker for: **"I'm recently divorced. I'm bit suckering for anything."

**The worst part of my life is: **"Shall remain classified."

**I want to teach my children that: **"I have no kids. Liam, Alice and Raven are the only kids I have more than an hour's contact with."

**A good time for me is:** "Finding some juicy details that would work well in my story or article."

**The worst advice that my father gave me was:** "We parted on... less-than loving terms. I do not wish to speak of him."

**I thought I was grown up when:** "I left home to seek employment."

**When I feel sorry for myself I:** "Write and write."

**Nobody would believe me if they saw me:** "Cooking. The running joke is that I'm so bad in the kitchen, I have to go out to get my food. The only reason I do that, is because I usually don't have any time to cook for myself."

**My friends like me because:** "I challenge them, and for their inner gossips, I can give them information they would otherwise not know."

**My pet peeve is:** "Not knowing something."

**My major accomplishment**: "Getting a best seller under and aliases."

**I can die happy when:** "I hit the International Best Seller."

**I'd really rather:** "Go and write my article now."

**My most humbling experience was:** "When Avina showed me that I do not know everything."

* * *

><p>And so, what do you think? Should I continue writing the idea for my story? Review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

**Author's note:** Ok. Here is the first chapter! You get to meet Avina, Alice, Penelope, Anton, Raven and Liam. Hopefully this will help you begin your like or dislike for this fanfic :D. Hopefully as the story progresses, you'll all love it! There are none of the Turtles yet, but I aim to do that within the second or third chapters... maybe in the fourth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Please read and review at the end what you think. It's only a short chapter, but they'll get longer as I progress with the story, hopefully. Alrighty. That's the end of my author's note.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Where do you think you're going?"

I froze when I heard that voice. It was the voice that said I had better have a good reason for being on the doorstep so late in the afternoon, or there will be hell to pay. I turned around with a sigh and looked up at my older sister. My only living relative left: Avina. We came from the Hawk Family, a family that had been targeted by some mysterious assassin that had disappeared off the face of the Earth some time afterwards. It was just a little strange that my sister and I were the only ones to survive and I have no memory of whatever happened back then. Well duh, I'd just been born.

Avina had black hair that fell below her shoulder line. It was neither straight nor wavy and she always had the sharp scent of white lily coming from her hair. Her eyes were grey, like the sea after a storm. Many of her friends and myself included, always imagined that when Avina was angry enough, lightning would spark in her eyes. That was the sign to run as fast as you could away from her.

I on the other hand, had dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Avina always mentioned that I looked a great deal like our father's mother, but I don't really know. It's not like we have any photos of her. Avina might have them somewhere, but we have no pictures on our walls of them. There were photos of me, Avina and Avina's friends and my friends, but that was it.

"Out" I reply to my sister who I had always thought of as my mother.

Truthfully, there were only ten years between us. When I was born she was ten, turning eleven. Why the government thought that Avina would be able to take care of the two of us on her own was beyond me. It must have had something to do with the fact that a man named Jared had taken us in, stating that he was a friend of the family and he had the permission to take them in. In word _and_ in writing. The court hadn't been able to do much about it. When Avina had turned nineteen, she had bought this house we lived in now. Jared had died from Cancer.

"Where and who with?" Avina asked, cocking that eyebrow of hers.

That was the sign that it was not so much of a question as it was an order. I had to tell or I would never be able to leave.

"I'm going over to Penny's to look after Raven. I think Liam is also going to be there" I reply.

Avina's eyes flicked to the top right hand side. She was going over what I had said. Lucky for me, Avina actually tolerated Penny.

"Fine" she said, and I knew I had won this time. "But you will ring me when you get there" she added before handing me my home key, purse and cell. "You almost forgot these. Next time, remember them."

"I know Avina!" I snapped at her, taking my effects from her.

Avina's eyebrow lifted again, but she said nothing.

"Are you walking or getting picked up?" she asked instead.

"Walking halfway" I replied.

Avina's head tilted to the side. "No. I'll drive you."

I groaned, "Come on, I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself!"

Avina snorted. I was the only one she ever snorted at. To others, she would simply roll her eyes.

"Sixteen you may be, but you're not eighteen. Also, you're a very attractive female and some men aren't gentlemen" Avina said matter-of-factly.

I growled and folded my arms over my chest. I _hated_ when she did that!

"Fine!" I yelled and walked to the garage to her car.

I felt Avina's gaze on me, but I refused to look behind me. I could just feel the amusement leaking off her from where I was!

She would take a while to find her keys. Ever since Lily Marshall, one of Avina's friends, had tried to steal her car, she had hidden all of her keys in places that not even I knew. It was a nice car. Not a model in the world like it. I had no idea where it had come from. In fact, no one did. All we knew was that Avina had it and she would break any fingers that dared mess with her car.

I heard Avina approach and open the door. I resolutely looked out my window, listening to my MP3 Samsung that Cian had given to me for Christmas last year. I felt more than heard my sister chuckle, but when I glanced over at her, all traces of amusement had vanished from her face. Sometimes I wondered if Avina actually got amused or even laughed at anything.

"What time were you expected to be there?" Avina asked as she started the engine, and waited for the garage doors to open before making her way towards Penny's. "Are you sleeping over?"

"I'm expected in an hour" I replied, "and yes, I'm sleeping over. Penny offered to drive me home."

Avina hummed noncommittally in her throat. I've always wondered why she never answered with words most of the time. Then again, I realised that she really didn't need to. Amongst friends and with me, that is. To everyone else who didn't know her... they pretty much got the message with that glare of hers.

I watched the streets fly by as Avina drove, watching her from the corner of my eye as my MP3 played my preferred songs. While we drove, I thought back to when Penelope first offered me to baby sit her baby girl, who was now three years old. Penny was a very busy woman. Every weekend she was off doing things to raise money for the Dojo that she worked out. A competition was coming up, so my baby-sitting hours had been upped. I wasn't complaining, not really. The money was great and I loved little Raven like a sister. Sometimes Liam joined us. He was a seven-year old boy and his father was Anton, one of Avina's friends.

"Do you need any money or does Penelope have it covered?" Avina asked as she pulled the car into the street that Penny lived on.

"No, I'm good" I replied. "I still have that hundred from Christmas."

Avina nodded as she pulled up into the driveway. She turned off the engine and turned to me.

"Ring me if there's any trouble" she ordered.

"I know the drill!" I replied as I got out, "Goodnight sis!"

Avina simply gave me a small smile. It was barely there, but it was all I got from here. She never said goodbye, not unless she meant to never see the other person again. Her small smile was her promise to see me later. As much as it pained her to admit it, she cared for me. The same went for me.

"You're not leaving without coming inside for some coffee are you?" Penny suddenly said.

I jumped a mile high while Avina simply cocked an eyebrow. An amused look had appeared on her face.

"Still attempting to scare me, then Penelope" she replied as she leant her elbow against the windowsill of the car, and propped her chin on her hand.

"No" Penelope smiled, "I'm attempting to get you inside my house. Raven said your name today. She misses you."

Avina sighed soundlessly as I smirked. Penny had Avina hook line and sinker.

My sister would never admit it, but she had a sort of weakness for younger children. Raven was just lucky she was such an angel.

"I'm afraid I have something to do" Avina said instead, and I frowned.

It must have been urgent for her to leave without even a coffee. Avina practically lived on the stuff.

"I see" Penny frowned.

"No, you don't" Avina smiled mysteriously. "But seeing as you have brought your darling daughter out here to say hello, I'll give her a hug." Stepping out of the car, Avina grabbed Raven from the ground where she had been trying to sneak up on her like her mother, and hugged her. "Now Raven" she said, "how many times must I tell you that sneaking up on me will surely fail?"

Raven only giggled in reply as Avina tickled her.

"What have you been teaching her?" Penny exclaimed, looking horrified. I was surprised to. I hadn't noticed Raven following Penny. "She always keeps trying to escape the house!"

"That is not my doing" Avina replied, "I teach her manners and to respect her elders."

Penny shot Avina a look while I snorted.

"Sadly I must leave" Avina sighed, handing Raven to me. "In the holidays we must all catch up. As much as it pains me to admit it, it's been boring without everyone at home. You behave for my sister Raven."

Penny gaped while I smirked in triumph. Avina had never had many friends, so I had gotten all of her acquaintances together and egged them into bugging her. Cian was her only friend before, now she had plenty. And it was all thanks to me! But did I get any credit? No, of course not. Still, the fact that she's starting to find her home boring without them was a prize worth basking in.

Raven had nodded in my arms while I was busy gloating to myself, and so I blinked confusedly for a while I watched Avina leave before smiling up at Penny.

"When are you leaving?" I asked as I took the steps one at a time with Raven in my arms.

"Soon" Penny replied, "Anton will be here in a few minutes with Liam. He had a date tonight."

I sighed, "You know, if Anton wasn't gay, he'd be the perfect guy for you."

Penny smiled without humour, "That thought has crossed my mind many times."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I gave a smile that came out more like a grimace.

True enough, as soon as I had put on a movie for Raven, Anton appeared at the door with Liam. Liam took after his father, except for his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of violet that I had ever seen. I always humoured myself by imagining Liam the ultimate bachelor amongst the ladies.

"Alice!" Anton exclaimed, eating up the ground between us to scoop me up into a bone-crushing hug. "It's been far too long since I've been over at Avina's! You get more and more beautiful by the day!"

"You're only saying that" I replied, faking a pout.

"Ah, but it's true!" Anton continued, "If I weren't gay I'd scoop you into my bed any time!"

"_Anton_!" Penny hissed, whacking him over the head.

Anton winced but kept his smile.

It was true, if Anton wasn't gay, many women would have gladly warmed his bed, but I was not even thinking about that! Instead of revealing my thoughts, I simply looked at Liam and found him looking up at me with that calculating look he gave everyone. Except, this time, he was giving me a small smile to accompany it.

"Hi Liam!" I said, "how've you been?"

Liam shrugged, "I've been good. The bullies have left me alone since I found the library."

I frowned. Liam was being bullied?

I gritted my teeth to refrain from demanding he tell me who they were. Instead, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room.

"Come on Liam. Let's leave the adults alone and watch a movie. If you don't want to watch the movie that's playing, you can read one of the books until you're bored" I exclaimed with a bright smile, dragging him behind me.

I heard the two adults laughing, but not what they were laughing about.

Liam, much to my surprise, actually wanted to watch the Disney Movie: Lilo and Stitch. That was all well and good for me because I had planned to do my homework while they were occupied. Lucky me, it was only a few text questions for Maths, some research of some famous science-geek of the past for Science and a poetry about family for English. The Maths was a bit of a bore, but doable. The essay research for Science just needed to be fleshed out and printed. The poem was already done, so I didn't have to worry about it.

While Liam and Raven had gone to sleep, I put them into their beds. Well, I put Raven into her bed, Liam in the spare room and I took the couch.

When I awoke the next day, I never expected my life to change forever...

* * *

><p>So? What did you all think? Although sufficed to say, I will be continuing even if I don't get any more interviews :) but I'd like to know what other people think. It's the reason people put stories up all the time :D<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Hi, been a while since I put something up - so I decided to add this one first. Not much, but it just popped up! :) So please, PLEASE read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Alice's POV

When I awoke the next day, Liam and Raven were still asleep. So, after my morning ritual which involved a shower, I dressed in a pair of black jeans and an orange shirt before beginning breakfast. I decided on bacon and eggs. While I was cooking, the scent coming from the kitchen reached a sleepy Liam and a hungry Raven. Both of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them to find out what the delicious smell was.

"We're having bacon and eggs?" Liam asked as he took a seat by the counter after helping Raven into her specially designed high-chair.

"Yup" I replied with a smile. "It'll be ready in a minute." Suddenly, the phone rang. "Liam, could you get that for me?"

Liam nodded and hopped off the stool and ran to the phone. He picked it up, "Hello?"

I didn't hear what was being said on the other end, but the smile on Liam's face told me that it was someone I knew.

"Yeah" Liam said, "I'll put her on for you."

"Who is it?" I asked when Liam returned with the phone.

"It's Cian."

I smiled. Cian was like an older brother to me, but it was curious why he was calling me at this time. Usually it was Avina.

"Hi Cian" I said as I pressed the phone between my shoulder and jaw to keep my hands free, "what's the occasion?"

"No occasion" Cian replied. "I'm just checking on you. Avina didn't come home last night, but she left me a message to call you to see how you were doing."

I signed inaudibly. What was my sister doing out so late this time? It wasn't the first time she'd done it. Last time was about a month ago.

"You there Alice?" Cian's voice interrupted my thinking.

"Yeah, I'm here" I replied, "Did she say when she was coming back?"

"No." Cian replied.

I sighed audibly this time, "Well I'm fine. Liam and Raven will be having bacon and eggs. So they're fine."

"Alright. If I get Avina's call, I'll tell her. What are you doing today, my dear?"

"I was thinking of taking Liam and Raven to Central Park" I replied. "It's the only place they run out of energy."

Cian chuckled, "I'll leave you to it then. See you later!"

"Cya!"

"We're going to the Park?" Liam asked as I place a plate filled generously with food in front of him.

I nodded as I handed Raven her scrambled eggs and bacon bits. Raven loved them like that. She wouldn't eat it any other way as a matter of fact.

"Awesome!" Liam exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and pointed at him with my fork, "Chew and swallow first before eating!"

Liam only gave me a grin in reply as he chewed, but didn't talk while eating. I smiled before noticing Raven with that "look" she got when she was about to do something that would involve a lot of cleaning – for me – afterwards.

I never got to finish my breakfast.

Raven had thrown her scrambled eggs. I have no idea how I was going to explain the eggs that got on the ceiling. Nor the walls. Or in that vase that I, under no circumstances, was to touch. _Ever_!

Sometimes I hate my siblings from another family!

* * *

><p>When the two had finished and the kitchen was clean enough to pass inspection, I decided to take the kids out for a walk to Central park, just like I had said I would. Of course, none of this was without trepidation. Raven was an accomplished escape artist and Liam was a boundless ball of energy once he felt comfortable around any given person. Lucky me. I was their favourite person next to their parents. <em>Lucky<em> me.

Not that I was complaining of course. _Overly_ much, but it was kind of hard to deny the two cherubs anything. Lucky for me, I knew the consequences of giving in. Once they had you wrapped around their little fingers, there was no going back. I wanted to keep my dignity, thank you! But I decided to give in and let Raven bring her favourite teddy bear with her.

"Well come on then, let's go!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the sky after I had locked the door behind me.

Raven and Liam glanced at each other with an expression I knew well. It was just so weird seeing it on their faces!

"Oh shut it you too!" I exclaimed, blushing, "Now let's go before sundown!"

Liam and Raven only grinned before Raven obediently sat in the pram while Liam obediently held onto the side of it as we walked.

Lucky, Central Park wasn't too far away from the house. And if we did run late, it would be illuminated with light.

_'Unless there's a blackout'_ a part of my mind added in my head.

I chose to ignore that thought.

In hindsight, perhaps I should have listened to it...

* * *

><p>When we got the park, Liam and Raven instantly raced each other for swing rights – but found two free ones, luckily. Which left me free to sit down on a seat with a flump. It was only when I felt eyes on me, did I realised that I was actually sitting next to someone. I blinked my eyes to the person I had sat next to – and blinked again. There was no way that I had sat down next to that drop-dead gorgeous man. I blinked, shaking my head. A man? <em>Gorgeous<em>? I needed to get out more.

"Oh, hi!" I said, waving my hand at my seat companion (who just so happened to be around the same age as me and had grey eyes and black hair).

He only stared at me. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat, "I'm Alice. Who are you?"

"Caleb" he replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Alice" he continued, taking my hand and brushing his lips against the back of my hand, near the knuckles.

Needless to say, I blushed. Quite brilliantly.

"Uhhh" I replied oh-so smartly. "You're welcome?"

Caleb gave me a small smile in return before he turned to face Liam and Raven, "Are they your cousins?"

"No" I replied. "They're my sister's friend's kids. I just watch over them every other weekend – and get paid."

Caleb nodded in reply – and then I noticed his book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

Caleb blinked and looked down at his book, "It's called Bartimaeus – The Amulet of Samarkand. It's about a djinni named Bartimaeus and a boy named Nathaniel who is learning to become a magician. They team up together. And it's a good book. Truly enjoyable. Perhaps you would like to read it?"

"I'll look it up at the bookstore my sister takes me too every month to purchase new book" I chuckled in reply

It was true. Every month, every second week on a Friday, without fail – she takes me shopping to buy new books, or in my case: _a_ book. They were some of my most memorable moments of me and my sister.

"Don't you go with your mother?" Caleb asked bluntly.

I stiffened a little, but relaxed. It wasn't as if they guy knew anything about my life. So, I sighed and turned to look at him after checking that Liam and Raven were still at the swings.

"My parents are dead. My sister looks after me" I told him.

Caleb instantly apologised, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I had known."

"Exactly!" I said, "You didn't know. So I forgive you" I smiled.

Caleb smiled back.

* * *

><p><p>

People always say time flies when you're having fun. And having fun I was. Perhaps a little too much fun. For one, it was when Caleb said that he had to go back home since had a strict schedule to abide to, set in place by his Mother. And the second? Well, I kinda lost track of Liam and Raven. And when I meant kinda – I meant I had no freaking idea where the hell they were!

"Um, I know I just met you and everything" I turned to Caleb who had stayed by my side, calming me down from my panic attack with some tea he had in his drink bottle – you know, the one that can hold hot water – "But could you please help me found Liam and Raven?"

Caleb lowered his head a little, cocking it slightly to the side. I noticed a few emotions and thoughts whizz past behind his eyes, but they were far too varied and fast for me to follow. All I could to was twitch from looking at him and scanning the playground for any sign of Liam and Raven. Finally, Caleb showed movement.

"I'll help you" he said as he grabbed my hand, "Let's go to the swings first, to see if anyone's seen them."

I could only nod in reply, lost in my anxiety.

We went from child to child, teenager to teenager, adult to adult and elderly to elderly. Some said they had seen the two, others hadn't. I was starting to seriously lose it! What if something happened to them? What if they died? It'd be all my fault! I'd never forgive myself.

Then! I heard it.

Screaming.

Liam and Raven's screams...

"Some fucking bastard has my siblings!" I roared, heading towards the sound.

"Alice wait!" I heard Caleb call after me, but I was far too determined to get to Liam and Raven.

In hindsight, I should have called the police, but all I could feel was a burning need to get to them. They were my little brother and sister. Perhaps not family by blood, but I had looked after them since they were born. I was highly protective of my friends and family. Cian would joke that I was the big sister.

I turned a corner where I last heard the scream and stopped dead.

I saw blood.

I saw Liam and Raven crying, pleading.

I saw red...

Those bastards would die!

I dimly heard Caleb calling out to me, telling me to calm down and think, but I just couldn't! These lowlife scum had hurt my siblings.

They would _pay_!

With their very lives.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Watcha think? Still interesting? I certainly hope so.<strong>


End file.
